Who, what, when and how?
Who, What, When and How? is episode 2 of episode 19. It first aired on Feb 23rd, 2010. Premise Is someone trying to sabotage Gnarly Woods Parade Float? Summary As the trio work on their school's parade float, Camille asks which flower they should use, but when nobody can agree, she picks daises instead. Rudy comes over and mentions that he would help them, if he didn't have to clean the solar panels, before he mentions that his friend from Black Forest said, that they're still having trouble deciding a theme for the competition. Noticing how late it is, Alfred mentions that they can finish the float tomorrow and everybody leaves. The following morning the group walk over to the float when suddenly Chloe flies over and explains that someone suddenly shined lights at her home and because of this she was woken up and she demands that Alfred and co. go find out who did this. As Milo mentions the parade, Chloe tells them that they can go and finish their float, then they can come to her place to investigate why the light was shining. She then tiredly flies away. As Alfred, Camille and Milo reach the float they stare in surprise to see that the float has been burned! Milo thinks of it as only a bad dream and tries to wake himself up, but he soon learns that is not the case. Rudy comes by and asks what happened when Milo mentions Black Forest must have sabotaged them. Camille then asks Rudy if someone had come by the school, but Rudy simply states that nobody has came over. Alfred deems the fact that the incident has happened this morning, it is clue 1. They go to Mr. Thomas, who tells them if they can't re-finish the float soon they'll have to withdraw from the parade. Milo then suggests an idea when Alfred decides it is clue 2: The fact that only HALF of the float was burned. They then review the two clues and Alfred refuses to believe Black Forest sabotaged them considering they don't have any real evidence. Upon reaching Hedgequarters, Chloe flies out! She asks them to come to her house now and with a moment of hesitation they agree to it, but Milo is a little frustrated. At Chloe's home she goes over what happened. Alfred believes that it was the rising sun that caused her to wake up, but Chloe points out that the sunrise does not shine in her way or else it would have occurred before. And the fact the sun rises in the east, while her house points West. After they call this clue 3 they leave to review them. After Milo mentions the solar collectors Alfred gets an idea, and tells Milo and Camille they will find out what happened the following morning. Come the next morning, Alfred gathered everybody when suddenly the solar collectors light up from the Sunrise. Rudy had accidentally sat them in a position that reflected the beams and created a beam strong enough to damage part of the float. In order to help the float, Alfred put on small mirrors onto the float in order to both cover the ruined damage, and keep it from ruining any further as everybody shares a laugh and the episode ends... Quotes *Alfred:'' "Uh, we haven't won yet, Milo..."'' *Milo: "Details, details." ''----'' Trivia *The title is based on a saying: "Who, what, when, where and why?" *"Details, Details," was said 3 times. *It seems weird that Chloe would own sunglasses if she normally sleeps during the day. But they could simply be borrowed glasses. *This is the second episode in which Chloe lost sleep. Goofs *As the group listen to Chloe, the first shot shows Camille's pocket missing on her hoodie. *Alfred lacks an eyebrow when he says: "I don't think so, Milo." *Before Milo points out that half of the float is fine, everyone had seen this before-hand, but they acted as if they didn't notice it yet. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-21-16h11m41s86.png|First clue is, that it happened this morning. vlcsnap-2012-02-21-16h13m01s129.png|And second clue is, that only one side is burned. vlcsnap-2012-02-21-16h15m20s232.png|And the fact the sun rises in the east, while Chloey's house points West, is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-21-16h14m23s172.png|Camille's hoddie lines missing. Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images